Over You
by ayabirkin
Summary: After finding out of his girlfriend's cheating ways, Ciel finds himself saddled with his one-year old son while handling his business. Although life is far from bad, his friends Grell and William still thinks that he needs to be with someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Over You**

Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, if I did I would have continued on with Yana Toboso-Sensei's original plan of making this story line into a yaoi.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Sebastian M./Ciel P., a little Ciel P./Elizabeth M. on the side but only at the beginning of the story.

Rating: M for the sexual themes that might come out in the future. :P

Warnings: A/U. This story contains yaoi, meaning boyxboy love, if you're not into this kind of thing, don't read; a little OOCness on several of its characters as well.

A/N: Well, I couldn't exactly say that this would be my first fanfic since, I once submitted a story (one shot) about Inuyasha and Kagome at another fanfic site… but this would be the first time for me to write something about Sebastian and Ciel. I don't know just how long this story is going to be… I guess that would depend on how you guys would receive the story line. I do accept criticisms just as long as they're not nasty or anything… other than that, I really do hope that you guys will like this one.

Anywhoo… this story line has been gnawing at the back of my head ever since I've heard Chris Daughtry's song "Over You" (which I don't own as well). Just hope that it will meet your expectations. And, oh, if you guys happen to see some grammatical or typographical errors here, please don't hesitate to point them out to me so I can do something about it.

**Chapter 1**

_Now that it's all said and done,_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down,_

_Like an old abandoned house._

"Hey, Ciel are you going home already?" a green-eyed male with long red hair called out from his perch at the Secretary's table as the tall twenty-year old President of the Funtom Company sauntered tiredly out of his large office with a black brief case in hand. Training bored azure eyes at his queer Vice President, Ciel Phantomhive could only grunt out a response while trying not to shudder as he saw Grell shove his tongue down his assistant's throat.

"Is that all you have to say now?" Grell Sutcliffe asked a little bit irritated as he planted another kiss on William T Spears' lips before straightening up and walking up to his boss with a raised brow. Shaking his head at the young man who is also his friend since their junior high years, he could only affectionately ruffle his hair as he leaned a little bit too close for Ciel's comfort. "My, you certainly became such a bore after you and Elizabeth started living together. I mean really now, you used to go out with us on a drinking binge before, now it's just the office-home routine for you. It wouldn't hurt if you go out and have some fun once in a while you know. And it wouldn't hurt for your little woman to loosen up a bit too, if I may add."

"First of all, will you please stop harassing Will at my office Grell? It's one thing for you guys to be all over each other whenever we go out on Friday evenings before, but to do it in my office where other employees can see you is quite another issue." Ciel said a tad angrily while pushing his friend's face away with his hand.

"Secondly, I would appreciate it if you would stop referring to Lizzie as my 'little woman,' since she is about to become my wife in a few months' time. Third, my not being able to join you any more on your escapades is something I have to forego since Lizzie gave birth to my son. So, I would appreciate it very much if you two show some respect towards her, if only for my sake."

William's left eye twitched as he heard Ciel jump up once again to his cheating girlfriend's defense. "Ciel, when are you going to wake up to the fact that Elizabeth is just using you? Sure, she may have behaved in the last eighteen months, but that's because she's given birth to Vincent… after that who knows when she's going to go back to her old ways again? All that we're asking is that you don't turn a blind eye to what's happening around you man, it hurts us to see you being cheated on."

"Say that again?" Ciel all but shouted as he took a menacing step towards Will's desk intending to beat the shit out of the guy for basically calling Elizabeth a slut.

"You heard me," William shot back unfazed as he stood up and stepped away from behind his table before adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he looked at his friend. Despite the fact that Ciel is his employer, William was not one to mince his words most especially when it comes to expressing his opinions; one of the reasons why the former had held so much respect for him and his work ethics.

"Now, now… there's no need for violence gentlemen." Grell immediately stepped between the two before a brawl could come up. Placing placating hands on the younger male's shoulders, while sending a heated glare towards his boyfriend at the same time, despite Ciel's slim built, just like Will he is quite a proficient fighter. The last thing that Grell wants is for either man to sport a black eye. Most especially with a very important meeting coming up tomorrow with potential Japanese partners for the expansion of their company in Asia.

"Ciel, you know that both Will and I only want the best for you…" When he was only met with silence, he sighed, "Look, we're all just tired since this has been a very hectic day why don't we just put this behind us, ok?"

Giving both men a hard stare, Ciel could only brush off Grell's hands away before turning towards the door, "You're right," he said in a monotonous tone of voice before leaving the room without a backwards glance.

After watching the other leave, Grell rounded on his boyfriend in irritation, placing both hands on his hips he huffed. "You just couldn't leave it alone can you?"

"The kid's got to learn at one point or another that the woman whom he wants to marry is nothing but a cheating, lying, gold-digging bitch Grell." William bit out as he began to meticulously arrange the documents on his desk.

"You know, it amazes me," the brown-haired man continued to rant, "that despite the fact that the guy has over developed brain cells, he is absolutely daft when it comes to that harlot. I mean come on, how many times have we, already proven to him that Elizabeth fucks basically just about any man in all of London. Did he even try to break up with her? Ooohhh, nnooooo… all she has to do is bat her eyes at him and it reduces him to a pile of goo."

"Uh, I don't think she's capable of doing that honey. Maybe he just loves her that much?"

"Fuck that notion, Grell. What we both have is what I would call love. What they have is nothing but a one-sided affair, with Ciel at the losing end of it all."

"AAAWWW… baby!" Grell embraced Will from behind touched by his statement of being in-love with each other. "I didn't know that you saw our relationship that way." He said while nuzzling his neck.

"Well, what else would I call it? We've been together since high school." He said in a matter of fact voice. "It's just a shame that Ciel couldn't have what we have. He's been with us all this time; I just want the best for him since I see him as family already. Besides, we owe him a lot… you know that don't you?"

"I know baby, but maybe we could just step back a little when it comes to their relationship? It puts a strain between you and Ciel, and frankly it's beginning to get on my nerves."

"I'll try… but I'm not promising anything babe." William said placing a chaste kiss on Grell's forehead after clearing his table for the day. "Now, what do you say we head out for home, dinner and have some mind-blowing sex before we sleep?" He asked while mischievously wiggling his brows at his partner as he walked out of the office shutting off the lights even with Grell inside.

Stunned with William's choice of words, Grell could only smirk and shake his head following him out of the room. Even when he's trying to be sexy, he still manages to stay stiff as ever. Good thing, his boring façade doesn't translate all the way to their bedroom activities.

A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Tell me what you guys think ok?


	2. Chapter 2

**Over You**

A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, work has been a killer and as such, it barely gave me enough time to focus on it. But no worries my dearies, I won't abandon this most especially when I found that some of you guys like it (yay me!). And so, without further ado, here is my second installment to Over You. Hope you all like it. :)

Still don't own anything. T_T

If I did, I would make Sebastian marry Ciel in an instant. That way I'll get to let them fulfill all of my indecent fantasies about them. hahaha! (realizes random rambling and clears throat)

Man! Got to stop doing that! ;P

Warnings: A/U. OOCness on several characters. Language.

**Chapter 2**

Ciel gripped the steering wheel of his car tightly as he drove down the street on his way home to his Manor. Anger apparent in the way he handled his black 2012 BMW 3 Series Coupe, when he took a sharp turn earning a loud screeching sound from the wheels of the vehicle. He knew that he shouldn't be driving in that state of mind; however, he could not deny that there was a certain amount of truth in William's words.

Elizabeth never made it a secret that she likes to sleep around prior to her meeting Ciel. And at first, it just started off a mere fling for the young man, having just graduated at the top of their class in College despite his young age. At that time, he was just eighteen back then when he decided to go out to celebrate with both Grell and Will and a few friends.

_(Flashback)_

_"Come on, hurry up Ciel!" Grell said as he pulled at the reluctant young man heading towards the club entrance of Heaven1. "Don't want to miss out on all the fun now do we?" _

_"I know," Ciel groused. "It's just that, of all places why do we have to go here?" He asked as he took in the sight of the large building before him. "Couldn't we just go somewhere quiet?"_

_Shaking his head at his friend, Grell could only sigh in exasperation, "If you keep that attitude up you'll never get laid kiddo."_

_"I…I… That's not even the reason why I went out with you guys in the first place …" Ciel stuttered flabbergasted at his friend. _

_"Yeah… yeah… whatever... Like I said, the point is we're here to get drunk, have fun and get fucked… in that order," the red head gave him a toothy grin. _

_"As if you and Will don't already do the last part, why do you have to put me into the equation?" _

_Placing a long index finger underneath Ciel's chin Grell regarded the boy carefully before leaning in so close that their noses almost touched, "Hmm… Well, I'm not saying that you do the same thing, but we can't necessarily let you stay a virgin all your life now, can we?"_

_Eyes turning as wide as saucers and blushing beet red at the statement, Ciel roughly shoved at Grell's shoulders as the other staggered back laughing. Ciel looked away as he muttered the word "Pervert!" under his breath. _

_"Stop teasing him babe," Will said taking in Ciel's pissed off countenance as he placed an arm around his boyfriend's still shaking shoulders. Standing behind him were a few of their friends from the university Alois Trancy, Fred Aberline and his twin Edward and Claude Faustus, William's cousin._

_"Aaahhh… you're no fun," Grell crossed his arms and pouted as William led them inside. Loud music immediately assaulted Ciel's ears as they made their way through the crowd towards a table. Alois and the twins offered to get the drinks for the group at the bar, while Grell excitedly eyed the dance floor wanting to drag William there which the other absolutely refused to do. Smiling at Grell's petulant face, Claude tried to engage Ciel in a conversation. "So what do you guys intend to do after graduation?" he said trying to speak over the blaring sound around them._

_"Uh, I fully intend to oversee to the operations of my father's company. Although, majority of the decisions do come from me, I had to have some of the more senior officers execute them since I was too young to take over back then. Both William and Grell will be coming to work with me as soon as they take care of some personal matters." Ciel shrugged as he continued to look around. _

_"Ah, yes. I heard that from Will. I'm sorry about your father's loss I heard he died in a vehicular accident three years ago in America right? I believe he was there on one of his business trips?"_

_"Yes," Ciel said monotonously making it appear to his companion that the topic didn't affect him one bit, "his vehicle got hit by an idiot who doesn't have enough sense not to get behind the wheel of a car when stinking drunk."_

_"I see. It must have been hard for both you and your mother to accept."_

_Ciel shrugged, "It was. But as in all deaths, one must learn to cope. I'm sure my father wouldn't have wanted us to remain stagnant in that condition. We had to move forward no matter how difficult it may have been for us." He said with a hint of finality in his voice that indicated that Claude should let the matter drop. _

_Sensing his unwillingness to talk, Claude tried to enjoy the rest of the evening seemingly content with just looking around as he sat beside the younger male. For his part, Ciel tried to amuse himself by letting his eyes roam and inwardly cursed when he was met ruby red orbs staring nonchalantly back at him. _

_The raven came with a different group of rowdy makers and was sitting a few tables away from them. "Shit!" he swore to himself, of all places to be at why does the biggest ass of UClan__2__ have to be here of all nights? Sebastian Michaelis was among those who gave him four years of hell at school; Always getting on his case after the former thought that Ciel was "crushing on him" the very words that the bastard used on him when Ciel tried to befriend him._

_Ha! As if! The only reason why Ciel approached him was because both Will and Grell thought of him as a decent person. Ciel had his doubts though, granted that said man is devastatingly handsome with his tall athletic physique which women, regardless of what their age they may be find themselves drooling over; a brain that could be put at par with that of Ciel's and eyes whose color could melt one into mush if trained on you with adoration. _

_-0-_

_(Four years previous…)_

_Sebastian unfortunately had been one of those people with whom he got off on the wrong foot with after that incident in the library wherein Ciel had accidentally crashed into him while trying to hurry to get to his next class which ended with him landing sprawled on top of the other as books and pieces of paper were sent flying everywhere at once. A bottle of blue ink which Sebastian bought for his girlfriend Hannah also flew off the latter's hand and smashed on to the floor with its content splattering all over Sebastian's clothes and neck. Several sniggers from the other occupants of the library could be heard. Face burning with embarrassment, Ciel immediately looked up only to meet Sebastian's fiery gaze. _

_Heart thumping wildly in his chest Ciel managed to get up from his compromising position and extended his hand out to the teen who was still on the floor. "S...sorry, I was in a hurry to get to my next class when I ran into you." He said a tad sheepishly in apology only to find his hand being slapped away. _

"_Brat!" Sebastian snarled as he pushed himself up from the ground. "Next time, you fucking watch where you're going!" Placing a hand at the back of his head, he winced when he felt a bump beginning to form there. _

"_I apologized did I not?" Ciel said heatedly, "did you really find it necessary to be so rude?"_

"_If one finds himself nearly killed by a midget bull who's running at a speed of a hundred miles per hour I should say so."_

_Ciel's brow twitched; seriously he was beginning to get agitated with the moron when a hand was placed on his right shoulder. Surprised, he looked up to find Ronald Knox, one of Sebastian's classmates standing beside him. The blond flashed him a friendly smile before addressing the other male. "Hey now Sebastian, the kid already said he's sorry, I don't think it was entirely his fault, it's not like you were paying attention to where you're going as well."_

"_Tch! He's still an idiot! I have a class in a few minutes and now I have to go in there looking like this!" Sebastian pointed to the ink splatter on his clothes and neck._

"_If you're going to be such a boor, I'd say that you deserved what happened." Ciel smirked. _

"_What was that?"_

"_He didn't say anything Sebastian," Ron smoothly intervened yet again as his hand tightened a little on Ciel's shoulder indicating that he shouldn't aggravate the other anymore than he has to. Turning the boy in the direction of the hall, he ruffled his hair before he gave the lad a small push. "Off you go now, I'll take care of this one. Don't worry. He may seem like an ass to you right now, but he's not too bad of a bloke once you get to know him better."_

_Ciel could only nod once. He gathered all of his books and things from the floor and muttered a small "thanks" to the green-eyed male before heading off without another glance at the still fuming raven._

"_I'm the ass?" Sebastian asked while staring at Ciel's retreating back._

_Ron shrugged, "I saw everything man, you were so busy texting that you didn't see him coming. Anyway he's a good kid, so don't hold it against him."_

"_How do you know him anyway?"_

"_Idiot! He's Ciel Phantomhive, Will Spear's friend and the son of Vincent Phantomhive, the owner and president of the biggest toy company in the UK. You know the little genius who transferred here a few months after classes started? I hear that he, William and Grell Sutcliffe all went to the same school when they were younger."_

"_He seems pretty young to be coming here." Sebastian said surprised._

_Ron chuckled, "He is. He's about three years our junior actually, which makes him around thirteen to fourteen years old. From what I hear he aced the entrance exam."_

_Sebastian said nothing his eyes following the brat as he stopped in the corridor to talk with a blond haired boy about a year older than him. _

"_They say, his father insisted that he study in this institution." Ron rambled on not noticing the way Sebastian frowned when Alois bent his head and whispered something in Ciel's ear which made the young male chuckle. _

"…_. Hey! Sebastian!" Ron waved a hand in front of his face, "you there man?" he asked when he noticed that latter wasn't paying attention to anything he has said. Following his line of sight, Ron saw that Sebastian's were glued onto Ciel. Ron smirked to himself. 'Hmmm… seems to be interested in the kid. Uh-oh, this doesn't bode well for Ciel…' _

_Despite his womanizing ways, Sebastian is also known among his peers as somebody who shows interest in guys if they pique his curiosity. Nudging the raven on his ribs, he said, "Careful, you might melt the boy."_

_Raising a brow at that statement, Sebastian snorted "Yeah, right!"_

"_Well, whatever man… by the way what was that ink for anyway?" Ron asked. _

_Sebastian shrugged, "beats the hell out of me, Hannah just asked me to get one."_

_Shaking his head at the vague answer, Ron responded while trying to pull at Sebastian's collar dragging him in the opposite direction. "Like I said whatever… Come on; let's get you cleaned up as best as we can before we get to our next class." _

_-0-_

_(Back at Club Heaven…)_

"_Well, well, well… if it isn't the bad boy of Uclan…" Ciel heard Grell say as he snapped out of his reverie. Turning his head, he saw that Sebastian and a particularly clingy buxom brunette had approached their table. _

"_What brings you here?" Grell asked as he drunkenly leaned on Will having downed several glasses of alcohol already._

"_Same as you guys" Sebastian said in general, his piercing red eyes trained on Ciel. "Hello brat!" he smirked._

"_I'm not a brat you ass!" Ciel replied acidly as his mood began to descend in a downward spiral upon seeing the man. _

"_Come on guys, quit it! You two have been at each other's throats since our first year at school." Alois whined, "Give it a rest already."_

"_Tell that to the massive jerk who wanted to kill the mood." Ciel shot back. "What are you doing here anyway?"_

"_Well, while you were off in Lala land, I'll have you know that Will called us over. By the way, this lovely lady right here is my date, Paula. We came here with a few of her friends, say hello my dear." He smiled at his companion while giving her bum a squeeze. _

_Shaking his head at the lewd display, Ciel stood up from the table and walked away. Claude called after him, "Ciel, where are you going?"_

"_To get some fresh air, I'll be back in a bit." He said totally ignoring Sebastian. _

"_I'll go with you," Claude made a move to stand when he felt a hand pushing down on his shoulder._

"_It's okay. I can manage." Turning around, Ciel made a beeline for the exit, passing through the bar. A group of loud girls were there dancing with drinks in their hands. One of them obviously drunk whirled straight into Ciel's arms and clung onto the male. _

_Startled, Ciel looked down on the blond girl dressed in a black tank top with jeans riding low on her hips. Emerald green eyes stared into his blue ones for a moment before it lighted up with mischief. "Well, hello handsome, what might your name be?" she asked._

_Smiling lightly, Ciel placed both hands on the other's waist and tried to hold the inebriated girl up. "Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive." He said. _

"_Ciel…" she said letting the name roll off her tongue as if trying to taste it. "I like it. My name is Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford. How do you do." The girl pushed at his shoulders staggering back a little as she attempted to shake his hand. _

"_That's quite a mouth full." _

"_Which one? My name?" Elizabeth asked cocking her head to the side. Ciel nodded. _

_Elizabeth smiled invitingly as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned close to Ciel. "Believe me, just like my name I can be a handful too. Would you like to try and find out?"_

_-0-_

A/N: Yeah, I'm not quite happy as to how this chapter turned out. But I'll post it anyway. Hope you guys like it enough though. Please read and review. :)

1 A/N: Heaven is London's best known gay club that attracts gay/straight/mixed clubbers for its regular club nights every week. It's located in railway arches under Charing Cross Station, close the Trafalgar Square. The venue is a series of interconnecting rooms and there's plenty of space to chill out along with two large dance floors. Heaven is very popular and has some impressive guest DJs playing the best and latest European dance music. I didn't know how else I was going to put in a club scene without having to refer to a real one.

2


	3. Chapter 3

**Over You**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

A/N: Hi guys! I know that update is a going a little bit slow, but don't worry I'll try to post more chapters as soon as I can, most especially now that I've been getting some pretty good reviews. I mean thank you to all who have posted asking for more and to those who have placed in this story in their alert. You guys just don't know how much you make feel so happy. Just by knowing that this story interests you pushes me to go through with it.

Okaay, so with that out of the way, I give you Chapter 3 of Over You. Hope you guys enjoy. :)

Warnings: A/U. OOCness on several characters. Language. Lime ahead.

**Chapter 3**

Ciel passed through the massive gates of his manor tiredly after the one hour and a half drive from London. With his mind still in turmoil over the things that Will said, Ciel parked the car in front of his estate. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back and closed his eyes for a while, the scene in his office playing at the back of his mind.

Running a rough hand through his bluish-gray locks, a low growl rumbled at the back of his throat, 'Damn it!" He swore under his breath, as much as his friends may have been concerned about him and his current relationship, he knows that Elizabeth has changed. He desperately wants to believe that she wouldn't be so callous as to go back to her old ways of sleeping around with men that she fancies. He knows that she wouldn't do that, not now when she has a chance to have the family of her own. The one that she says she badly wants and needs.

Shaking his head, Ciel absolutely refused to let such thoughts ruin his night. Gathering his things he idly wondered if he should have Bard transfer the car to the garage, but immediately decided against it since he plans to go back to the office early tomorrow morning, he'll just leave it there. After getting out and locking the vehicle, he trudged up the stairs and found his elderly Butler Tanaka already at the door waiting for him.

Bowing respectfully as Ciel handed him his coat and his brief case, Tanaka said. "Good evening Sir, where would you like to have dinner tonight, in your office as usual?"

Already walking up the stairs, the young man stopped midway and looked back at the servant who has been with his family for the last twenty years, giving a wan smile he said, "In my office. But bring it in a little bit later I would like to see Elizabeth and Vincent first. Have they had dinner already?"

"The young master is in his room with Mei-rin, Sir. But I'm afraid; Miss Elizabeth has gone out with a friend and has yet to return tonight."

"A friend you say?" Ciel frowned at this piece of information. He called Elizabeth earlier that day, but she made no mention that she wasn't at the house. "Around what time did Lizzie leave, Tanaka?"

Tanaka tilted his head to the side as if trying to remember. "If I am not mistaken, I would say just a little after lunch. Although, it was not I who saw her go but Mei-rin. I was at the kitchen trying to supervise Bard on the ingredients to prepare for tonight's dinner."

With a perplexed look, Ciel merely nodded as he dismissed the Butler, "I see…you may go now."

"Yes sir." The latter said as he gave a small bow and turned towards the kitchen while Ciel continued his way heading towards his son's room.

Before Vincent was born, Ciel decided to have the room next to the master bedroom converted into a nursery and had a door connecting to his and Elizabeth's room installed so that they would have easy access to the child whenever he would wake up during the night. Although, Elizabeth wanted to hire an in-house nanny to see to the boy's needs, Ciel thought that it would be better if they were more of hands-on parents rather than depend on other people.

The idea presented an argument at first; with Lizzie insisting that the person they would hire would be more than capable to handle Vincent seeing as Ciel would have his hands full with work and all. He won in the end however when he argued that nothing would please him more than to spend every minute with his family as long as he is able. He didn't want Vincent to grow up like him. Although his father loved him very much, Ciel rarely got to spend time with the man since he was very busy with the company. And while he made every effort to try to attend to all of Ciel's school programs still; Ciel had wished that that they were able to do more prior to his father's death.

Reaching his destination, Ciel tried to school his features and put on a smile before reaching out and opening the door. The room was painted in his favorite color blue and was tastefully decorated. It wasn't as big as the master bedroom but it was enough to accommodate all of the things that the baby would need. He looked around and saw his son on the floor playing with his toys together with Mei-rin.

Quietly crossing the room, he stopped in front of the boy and sat down on his haunches as he placed a hand on top his son's head. Upon seeing him, the purple haired maid immediately stood up and greeted him before moving to the other end of the room to give both males some personal time.

Looking down, Ciel smirked at a miniature version of himself as the boy with emerald eyes beamed up at him. Raising chubby little arms towards him, Vincent made a few gurgling noises before trying to climb up on his father's chest. Ciel stood up and carried his son. "Hello there, were you a good little boy while daddy was away?" he asked as the imp took hold of his nose and pulled; seeing Ciel wince, Vincent laughed and this time attempted to grab at the blue stud that his pierced ear.

"Oh no you don't, that would hurt you scamp," he said as he quickly captured both hands in his, Ciel smiled as he walked towards the crib and placed Vincent inside. He then faced Mei-rin to ask her the question that has been nagging at the back of his mind. "Mei-rin, where is Lizzie? Tanaka said you were the one who saw her go out today."

"Uhm… Miss Elizabeth left with a friend a while ago, Sir. A certain Mr. Harold West came by this afternoon and picked her up." Mei-rin said not looking at her employer directly.

"You don't seem to be surprised by his presence here this afternoon. Has he been coming here frequently?"

Wringing her hands together Mei-rin looked at Ciel with pleading eyes. "Please sir, I don't want to be the cause of any problems between you and the Miss."

Holding up a hand, Ceil said "I assure you that it wouldn't come to that. Now tell me, why do you say that?"

"Because I am the one who usually receives him, sir whenever he comes to visit here."

"Usually?" Ciel echoed, his brows furrowing even more. He was about to ask the maid a few more questions when Tanaka appeared at the door. Clearing his throat, the elderly servant said, "Pardon the intrusion sir, but you have a phone call at your office. It's Mr. Grell."

Giving an irritated sigh, Ciel nodded curtly, "Tell Grell that I'll be there in a minute. Thank you, Tanaka."

"Very well, sir." The other responded and quietly left. Turning back to Mei-rin, he instructed. "Prepare Vincent for bed already; once he's settled in you may go rest."

He was about to step out when Mei-rin spoke, "Sir… I know that this may sound presumptuous of me and I do hope that you would find it in your heart to forgive me for what I am about to say…" she seemed to hesitate for a second before opting to press on, "but I think that you may want to know more of Miss Elizabeth before you marry her."

"Tanaka, Bard and Finnian may not say anything about the matter; however, I think I speak for all of us when I say that Ms Elizabeth may not be the best for you." The girl bravely continued when Ciel made no comment about her statement. Instead of lashing out at her for her boldness as she had expected, Ciel merely looked at her over his shoulder and nodded briefly before going to his office.

After Ciel left, Mei-rin immediately let out the breath she had been holding and slid down on the floor. Hitting herself on the head once with her fist, Mei-rin muttered, "Stupid!" she berated herself, "You were lucky in wasn't in a bad mood or else you'll find yourself standing in the un-employment line tomorrow for running your big mouth."

Sighing in relief, she slowly stood up and went to Vincent's crib and picked the boy up. "Well then young master, as your father ordered let's get you ready for bed…"

-0-

Entering his room, Ciel found Tanaka waiting for him quietly, his meal, already set on the top of his desk. He gave a cursory glance at his food before sitting down and grabbed the phone's receiver, "Have you confirmed the tomorrow's appointment with Mr Himekawa?" He asked rather brusquely.

_"Aren't we in a foul mood tonight? Still angry over what happened at the office?" _

Running a hand tiredly over his face, Ciel sighed as he apologized. "Sorry, there are just… a lot of things going on that I'm not in the mood to discuss right now but the topic just keeps on popping up like a bad itch that it's beginning to irritate the hell out of me… Look, just tell me if Mr. Himekawa is amenable to our proposal if not I don't see any point of pushing through with the deal."

_"Don't worry, they're very much interested in what we're offering, we just have to work out a few kinks out other than that Will said that the contract is in the bag." Grell said as an afterthought, "You know, I think Will should be the one who's in my position since he's basically your front man in some of our transactions." _

"I think we've through this before, I need Will to be at my side since he has an uncanny eye for detecting loopholes. I placed you as VP in PR and Marketing because aside from the fact that you boosted up this company's image, your eye for aesthetics and sense of diplomacy is something that Will and I have to work out more on. Now if there's nothing else, I'd like to get some more work done before I turn in for the night."

_"Well, there is something ... but it's Elizabeth that I would have to talk to regarding the matter."_

At Grell's mention of the name, Ciel immediately stiffened as he answered deadpan "Lizzie's not here at the moment, I was informed that she went out with a friend today."

Grell's ears perked up at the information as he asked rather interestedly, _"Really? With whom?"_

"I don't think that's any of your God damned business Grell."

_"Very touchy today aren't we?" _his friend teased.

"Bloody hell Grell, don't you start dare start agai…" Ciel growled into the phone stopping when he heard the redhead chuckle at the other end of the line.

_"Alright! Alright! I know when I'm being told to shut up. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow ok?"_

"Fine! Just make sure everything is well prepared. I want to start operations in Japan as soon as possible."

_"Anything you say boss," _Grell said sweetly and laughed to himself when he just heard Ciel's line go dead.

Hanging up, Grell stared out of the window of their apartment contemplating on the day's events, his smile suddenly disappearing. While to some it may seem to some that he and Will are overstepping their boundaries when it comes to Elizabeth and Ciel, for Grell what they are doing is borne out of concern for their friend. When Ciel first announced of his plans to marry the girl they didn't give it much thought since they saw it as just a mere phase that the kid needs to go through given that they know of Elizabeth's true nature. They started getting worried when the young male started to talk about it like a love sick puppy and rave about their plans.

This is the reason why they hired a private investigator once to prove to Ciel just how inappropriate she was for him; needless to say it almost ended their friendship if not for Ciel's mother intervening on their behalf. Looking down at his cell, Grell scrolled down on his list of contacts until he came upon the name he was searching for. He knows that he shouldn't do this, however, tonight after hearing the other male's despondent voice, Grell made a resolve.

He was about to press dial when he felt an arm wrap around his waist from behind pulling him against a strong bare chest. Looking back, he saw Will smile before one hand came up and pushed his hair back away from his neck. Grell closed his eyes when he felt the other place an open mouthed kiss there. "What's keeping you so long?" Will asked as he nipped at his partner's earlobe. Grell reached up and touched his head in an attempt to hold it there. The other male's hair was still damp which meant he just came from the shower.

"Hmm? I… uh had to talk to Ciel about the meeting tomorrow… ahn" Grell stopped as he felt Will hand travel down and unzipped his pants and touched his now semi-hard erection.

"That's good." Will responded as he impatiently turned Grell around and pushed him against the wall attacking his mouth with fervor, one of his hands going underneath the other's shirt to play with one hardening nub which earned him a moan.

Moving down, he slid down his mouth to the other's neck once again licking and nipping at every patch of skin. "Aaah, fuck baby… wait…" Grell said breathlessly as he half-heartedly tried to push him away.

"God, the sounds that you make are driving me crazy. Bed now!" Will said as he tried to drag the other into their room.

Trying to remember what he was supposed to do, Grell held Will's head with both hands and planted a kiss on his eager partner's lips as he placed a small distance between them. "Go ahead inside baby, there's just one more call I need to make."

Raising a brow Will asked irritated that his plans are being thwarted, "who are you going to call at this time of night? You said that you were done talking to Ciel, who else is there?"

"I'll explain later, just wait for me in there please?" Grell asked him sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Will's waist in an attempt to placate the man. "I won't be five minutes, I swear!" he added as he made puppy dog eyes at him.

Frowning deeply at the seeming rejection, Will stepped back and said, "Fine, just don't blame me if I fall asleep on you while waiting." And with that, he stalked inside their room slamming the door behind him.

Shaking his head at the display, Grell retorted under his breath, "such a child sometimes." Picking up his phone which he dropped on the floor during Will's cave-man tactics, he pressed dial and waited for the person he was calling to pick up.

_"Hello?" _

"Hello, Sebastian? It's me… Listen, I need a favor..."

-0-

A/N: So, whatcha guys think? Love it? Hate it? Please review. Thanks! ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Over You**

Disclaimer: I don't own either Sebastian or Ciel. T_T

Life just sucks that way don't you think?

Warnings: Language and a little lime again I guess? But nah! I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Ciel sat through the meeting trying to concentrate on the details, however his mind kept on wandering to what transpired last night. He mentally kicked himself when Tsushiro Himekawa, the President of Himekawa Industries asked him a question and he had to pause for about a second trying to formulate an answer. Damn! That was close he thought to himself as he received twin glares from both Will and Grell. Giving them a small but apologetic smile, he straightened up in his seat inside the conference room and gave the other five occupants his undivided attention.

-0 -

"Ahh! At last…" Grell said tiredly as he slumped down on the black leather couch found at Ciel's office. "I thought that would never end, that Himekawa guy sure is a stickler on procedures. The questions just kept on coming…" After two grueling hours, Grell felt already drained after the meeting despite the fact that it was only 10'o clock in the morning.

"It should only be expected." William agreed as he sat beside the red head pulling him close as he leaned against the back of the couch. "It's a good thing that you ran through the entire specs of the program before the presentation Ciel."

"Yes, indeed." Ciel answered not bothering to look up as he read the document in his hand. "While, things may have worked out for us this morning, I still suggest that you go through everything with Edward Stacey. I want the final assessment on my desk by Friday this week."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Will said as he stood up intending to go back to his desk, "I'm sure that he and I will smooth out any potential problems by then. Your next meeting is at 11:30. Do you feel up to it or should I just have it moved to tomorrow? You don't look too good today." He said as he exchanged a worried glance with Grell. Ciel came in this morning already looking worn out which meant a sleepless night for the kid. William wanted to ask what happened however, not wanting to risk another argument; he chose to keep quiet instead.

"No, I think I can handle one more this morning. However, cancel the rest and move it to either tomorrow or Thursday. I feel as if my head is going to explode if I do more than that."

"Alright, I'll inform Michelle to make the necessary adjustments to your schedule and then I'll meet up with Stacey." He nodded before turning his gaze to Grell who was brushing off an invisible speck of dust from his black Armani suit. "What about you babe? I still have a few more tasks to finish before lunch."

"I…uh, can I make a rain check Hon?" Grell said trying to avoid Ciel's eyes, "there's a friend that I have to meet today."

"Huh? Who are yo…" Will asked tilting his head to the side as if trying to remember. His eyes however widened significantly when he met Grell's meaningful glare. "O..Oh! Yeah! I forgot silly me! You did mention that you were going out today. Well, then give that chap my regards, I'll see you later I guess." Clearing his throat, he quickly crossed the room and gave the redhead a peck on the lips before exiting the room.

Eyes following his seemingly flustered right hand man, Ciel frowned at a grinning Grell. "What the hell was that about?"

"Oh… it's nothing! You know Will sometimes… he tends to forget about things." Ciel raised a quizzical brow at the statement finding it hard to believe that William has a tendency to be forgetful given the man's ability to delve into the minutest details however; Grell waved the subject off dismissively as he sat on the chair in front of Ciel's desk crossing his legs. "But never mind that! How do you feel today? You look a bit under the weather if you ask me. Did something happen after I called?"

Visibly vexed at Grell's insistent nosiness, Ciel dropped all pretenses of being busy and leaned forward placing his elbows on top of the glass desk and interlaced his fingers. He regarded his friend for a moment before answering, "As you well you know, Elizabeth wasn't home when I got to the manor last night. Actually, she didn't come home until around 2:00 a.m. and needless to say we had a huge fight.

"And?" he prompted.

"What do you mean 'and'? Are you saying that you actually want to hear the details?"

Grell merely shrugged, "if it will help you blow some steam off why not? Look, I know it's none of our business. However, you cannot stop us from being concerned. When William and I were having problems of our own, you stuck your nose in whether it was wanted or not. So… Let's just say we're returning favor."

When Ciel made no reply, the red-haired male only sighed as he got up and headed towards the glass door separating Ciel's office from Will's. Stopping only when he heard the hesitation in Ciel's voice, "Grell… it's not that I don't appreciate what you guys are doing, it's just that I feel that this is something that I have to deal on my own."

Not bothering to turn back Grell only said, "Idiot! Don't push the people that care about you the most away. Although, we may come off as the opposing party to your plans, please understand that what we want is for you to be happy. To have the best of what this life has to offer, however, as I am sure you are already aware, not all of us think that Elizabeth is the one that could provide you with that." And with that parting shot, Grell walked away as Ciel turned to face the window behind him and looked out at the London skyline.

"Yeah… you and just about everybody else say the same thing." Ciel muttered. Closing his eyes, his mind recalled what transpired at his house when Elizabeth got home.

_ He had just finished checking up on his son and went back to his room and laid down flat on his back on the bed. Placing an arm over his eyes, he heard the door open and Lizzie quietly walked in. Not bothering to move, he spoke suddenly startling the blond just as she was about to unzip her red dress. "Where were you, Lizzie?_

_ Her hands stilled for a while before she continued undressing until she was only in her undergarments. She climbed up on the bed and on top of Ciel straddling him. Removing his arm over his eyes, she flashed him a brilliant smile and leaned down to kiss him, her long golden hair cascading over her shoulders. Placing a hand underneath his head, she tried to coax him to respond by licking at his bottom lip sensuously. Ciel tried to stay still refusing to give in to her ministrations. Noticing that she was not getting the result that she wanted, Elizabeth pouted as sat up on Ciel's lap crossing her arms over her chest. "Didn't Tanaka or any of your servants tell you?" she asked haughtily._

_ "He did. He said that you left just a little about after lunch, right after I called to check on you guys. You didn't tell me that you had gone out with your friend."_

_ "Yes, Rizza called" Elizabeth answered as she held out her hand in front her and inspected her nails. "You remember her don't you baby? She wanted me to go shopping with her seeing as I am bored out of my skull being cooped up here. I guess I wasn't aware as to just how much time had passed."_

_ Scowling darkly at the blatant lie, Ciel shifted up making the other move off his lap and sit on top of the white duvet. "Really now, I didn't realize that Rizza goes by another name. What was it now?" He asked as he feigned thinking, "Ah! If I'm not mistaken, it was West… Harold West. I believe he was the same companion that you have been seeing for the last few days?"_

_ Lizzie just sat frozen there for several seconds before she smirked and a malicious glint entered her eyes, 'Mei-rin!' she thought to herself, 'I'll need to teach that little slut how to keep her mouth shut in the future.' "Ye…yes well, Harold was just the one who fetched me darling, you see Rizza didn't want to get out of the car and such… You know just how spoiled she can be sometimes."_

_ Placing a hand on his forehead, he tried to alleviate the ache that was beginning to form. He was tired and needed to get some rest, but not before he got some answers from Elizabeth. Once and for all, he just wants to put his fears to rest and prove everybody wrong. "That's not the impression I'm receiving if I'm to base it from the statement of the various people around you." He said as he looked at her directly. _

_ "Sounds like you're accusing me of something Ciel, why don't you just come out and say it?" Elizabeth spat at him, her face contorting into a furious mask. _

_ "I just want to hear a proper response from you Lizzie, or the truth if I dare say. I am sick and tired of people telling me that you're doing something behind my back!" Ciel said his voice also rising. _

_ Giving a small sarcastic laugh, Lizzie retorted, "what? You're going to believe every little bad thing they say about me. Honestly Ciel, I thought you were a lot better than that!"_

_ "You want to hear me say that yes, I do love to fuck around whenever you're not here is that it?" she asked shrilly waving her arm around wildly as her eyes shimmered with fake tears. "Screw this!" she said as she got up from the bed and stomped into their walk in closet and put a black spaghetti strapped lingerie on. Walking back to the bed, she snatched a pillow and a blanket and made as if she was to go out of the room until Ciel stopped her. _

_ "Stay, I'll sleep in Vincent's room." He said as he quietly got his things. _

_ Dropping the items she was carrying, Lizzie moved closer and placed her arms around his waist. "Don't go… I hate it when we fight." She said smiling smugly to herself as she settled her forehead against Ciel's chest._

_ Gently prying her arms away, Ciel stepped back his face carefully devoid of any emotion as he said, "we better get some rest, I have an important meeting in a few hours and I don't want to screw it up. Look, it's obvious that we need to talk about a lot of things, but I don't think with the way we are right now we'll be able to reach anything." Without waiting for her to say anything in return, Ciel strode into Vincent's room locking the door behind him barely missing being hit by a pillow as Elizabeth threw it after him in a fit of rage. _

_(End flashback)_

"Ummm… excuse me, Mr Phantomhive," Will's assistant Michelle called out who was standing in the doorway. Shaking his head as if to wake himself out of a daze, Ciel looked at the attractive brunette wearing a simple white tank top over a blue skirt with matching jacket which was buttoned at the waist and waited for her to continue; "Mr. Spears instructed me to tell you that your 11:30 appointment is already at the conference room. And that they're waiting for you."

Ciel merely nodded his assent as he glanced at his watch. "They're early." He remarked as he got ready for the meeting. "I'll be there in five minutes," he informed the girl who quietly exited the room.

He was about to head out when he received a message from Lizzie on his cell phone which read, _'I know things haven't exactly been smooth sailing for us, but I do hope we'll patch it up somehow. Please come home early tonight, I'll cook dinner if you want. I love you.'_

Frowning, Ciel wondered if he should answer, he was startled however when he felt a small hand touch his shoulder and saw Michelle again smiling at him. Putting the phone back in his pocket, he wordlessly went down to where the meeting was at.

-0-

A tall man with red hair entered the Gordon Ramsay restaurant where he was supposed to meet his friend at. Searching the small area which housed twelve tables, his eyes landed on a man who was in his early twenties seated at the far end. Moving towards the table, Grell smiled as Sebastian stood up and shook his hand. "It's been a long time." He said as both men sat down and one of the waiters came and handed them the menu.

Sebastian merely shrugged as his tea-colored eyes scanned the selection before him. "Not that long, merely a year and a half give or take."

"That maybe, but it's still good to see you."

"Hmmm." Was all the answer that Grell received as Sebastian looked at him with an attractive smile, his lips curving at the edges of his mouth.

"Are you ready to order sir?" the waiter asked politely.

"Yes, for starters I'll have the seared scallop with apples and walnuts and then followed by the Cotswold lamb with confit breast and braised shank, navarin of autumn vegetables and vitelotte potatoes." Grell said as he handed the menu back to the blond waiter with blue eyes.

Nodding, the waiter took note of the redhead's choice before looking at Sebastian. "And you sir?"

"I'll have the same."

"Very well sir. I'll come back in a few minutes." With that the waiter walked off.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of having lunch with you on this fine day, Grell?" Sebastian asked as he regarded the other with shrewd eyes, "I most certainly don't think that William will appreciate the fact that I'm the one who's with you now and not him."

"He knows that I'll be meeting you today." Grell brushed the statement off as he got directly to the point. "We need your assistance on something… well not you exactly you but your friend who's a private investigator."

"Why?"

"We just need someone tracked down and have her activities monitored." Was all the vague answer that he received.

"Now that isn't exactly fair now is it, you've dragged me all the way here without actually telling me the purpose and expect me not to get all the juicy details. I want my fair share my dear Grell, otherwise I'm afraid I won't be of much help to you at all." Sebastian said with mock hurt.

Leaning back against his seat, Grell could only let out a sigh as he debated with himself on whether he should let the raven know for whom he is doing this for. "Fine!" He said a little bit irritated as Sebastian's smile widened. "You remember my friend Ciel?

The tall man could only nod as he leaned forward on the table seemingly a lot more interested in the conversation now than he had been a while ago.

"We believe that his fiancée Elizabeth is merely using him to get all cozy in life and as such we want to prevent him from making the mistake of a lifetime by marrying her."

Frowning at the information, Sebastian replied, "how sure are you that she what you say? For all you know, she might be a decent person."

At that statement, Grell gave an inelegant snort before letting out a sarcastic laugh, "believe me, I've had the misfortune of getting to know her a lot better since Ciel and I are practically family. She and Ciel have been living together for about a year now since she gave birth to his son. While we do have qualms on being the ones to be the eventual cause of their separation, I think in the end, Ciel will be grateful once he understands our motive behind it."

At that, Sebastian seemed to contemplate on something before stating. "Alright, I'll help. But it will have a hefty price."

"Believe me, money is no object if it means that my brother will be finally free of her. Just name whatever it is that you want."

Giving the redhead a mysterious smile that almost sent a shiver down the latter's spine making him wonder if he made the right decision in approaching the man that Ciel once hated.

"Good… I'll let you know what it is when the time comes."

-0-

A/N: There you go my dearies. Hope you all like this chappie too. R&R please! I'll love you guys for it. ;)


End file.
